the_velvet_handlefandomcom-20200214-history
Balkantoria
"The faults of my brother and my race, I now truly realize. I will cut down my brother and destroy his foul army, for only I know how to halt Bruton's returns." -Lord Doom Kalzier Balkantoria is the continent given to Doom Kalzier by his brother, Bruton. With the betrayal of Doom, Balkantoria serves as the last hope of the Forces of Good to put an end to Bruton and his army. History During Bruton's reign on Duunaros, he grew tired of leading attacks on all of his conquests, so he retrieved his brother Doom from Demonia and gave him the southern part of Duunaros, naming it Balkantoria, which, in ancient Demonian, means "Shield Land". Sure enough, Doom spearheaded all of Brutonia's assaults, tearing apart the enemy before the Brutonians, well, brutalized them. All was good. The Betrayal of a Brother In a lull in the action, Doom was asked by Bruton, on behest of a "higher cause", to invade Lubrique. Doom questioned this, and his answer was: "I have been told that this planet holds something that could end a legacy. I want it destroyed." So, Doom and the Balkantorians quickly took an island in the Lubrique Isles and made it his base of operations, quickly gaining a foothold with minimal detection. After months of preparation, the Balkantorians led an assault on the Fieldlands, slaughtering Lubrikan farming communities and preparing a march on the city-nation of Goria. It was about this time the residents of the Lubrique Isles started fighting back hard, and once they started bringing in heavy defenses, the Balkantorians were driven back. Finally driven back to their island hold, the fight was completely ended when the Lubrikans marched the Balkantakanta into their hold, causing them to call a full retreat for the first time in Balkantorian/Brutonian history. This caused doubt to accumulate about Doom's right and power to lead, the doubt even taking hold in his own brother. With a token few words from Bruton's revealed mentor Adrion, Doom was stripped of his armor and cast out, his forces in Balkantoria immediately attacked. Balkantorian forces managed to barely hold fast, and after a few days, he surfaced, and his forces who remained loyal reforged him some armor and took his next order to full meaning: Balkantoria is at war with Bruton. Modern Era Now, Balkantoria is still fighting hard against Brutonia, and Doom is working with his former enemies to try and gain further aid in his fight. So far, the only faction to fully agree to support Doom is Kralta, ironically, but in secret from the other nations of the UALI. Denizens of Balkantoria Balkantorians come in three flavors, due to early conquests gaining a small following from a few planets. These 3 varieties are: *Standard Balkantorians, basically like-minded Demonians who have grown tired of their warmongering stereotype. *Lunkors, large, 10-foot monstrosities that were forced into service as heavy support. *Brutals, 20-foot rarities that were also forced into service. The only Balkantorian soldier that can use the superheavy SUN Cannon, itself a rarity. Notable Balkantorians *Doom Kalzier, Lord of Balkantoria *Gurr, the most intelligent Lunkor there is, which is not that intelligent *Ragritz, the Brutal Cheiftain. Is known for carrying the gigantic Hammer of Planets *Sakar Murrik, inventor of SUN weapons tech Locations in Balkantoria *Castu Revuru, Doom's castle, outfitted with the Kanta Barrier Field, shield technology able to keep even Kassil at bay *Bridge Untakeable, the bridge currently at the front of the Civil War of Duunaros